


Heaven on Her Mind

by sunkelles



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Jesus Christ Superstar - Freeform, Moonsandra, Quaranfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: When looking up and thinking of heaven, people sometimes forget it takes careful planning to get there.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Heaven on Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> on one hand, i'm sorry for posting such a short little thing? but on the other hand. nah. it's quarantine-easter, so you best believe that i'm out here posting my jesus christ superstar inspired drabbles 
> 
> this isn't my favorite version of heaven on their minds from jesus christ superstar, but it's the version that reminds me most of eden espinosa's voice so i thought i'd go with it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_V7voaiHJ0
> 
> I wrote a tangled jcs au on tumblr a few days ago which you might also be interested in if you like this
> 
> https://disregardcanon.tumblr.com/post/614619140673716224/tangled-jesus-christ-superstar-au-cass-as-judas

_ All your followers are blind  
Too much heaven on their minds  
It was beautiful, but now it's sour  
Yes it's all gone sour _

Heaven on Their Minds from Jesus Christ Superstar

* * *

Cassandra doesn’t think of her reaching out and taking the moonstone for herself as a "betrayal". It’s more a reclamation of agency. _Or_ , she thinks bitterly, _claiming agency_. She can’t exactly reclaim something that she never had in the first place. And, in addition, she can't betray someone who was never worthy of her loyalty in the first place.  


Rapunzel has only ever stood between her and glory- the princess soaking up all the sunlight as her lady in waiting stood to the side in the darkness. Well, now the darkness has become Cassandra's own kingdom and source of power- wielder of the moonstone and subject of the prophecy: an irreplaceable component of a heavenly plan. 

This is the first time that Cassandra’s ever really reached out and grabbed what she wanted, and it’s not to  _ hurt  _ Rapunzel. Sure, Rapunzel has hurt her plenty of times, both on purpose and unthinkingly, but she doesn’t want to stoop down to that level. Just because Rapunzel has kept her in the shadows, kept her servant and a sidekick instead of a love interest- that doesn’t mean that Cassandra means her harm. 

Cassandra just wants her due- to steal her shred of glory in a world that seems eager to give it out to thieves. What she had with Rapunzel seemed beautiful on the surface, but she gave up opportunity after opportunity to remain by Rapunzel’s side and that beauty soured. Now all she can smell is curdled milk.  


Now, Cassandra will take what she deserves, and turn her back on what once held her back. She doesn’t know how she’ll get there yet. She doesn't really _care_ how she gets there, but she will be appreciated. She will be respected, and somehow- Cassandra will be  _ loved.  _ The Promised Land is waiting- she just has to get there. No use waiting any longer when she can just finally make her moves and figure out the how along the way. 

All that matters anymore is the why: that future heaven on her mind. 


End file.
